Mano Padrino
Mano Padrino '(ハンド きょうみしんしん ゴッドファーザー, Hando Kyoumishinshin Goddofaazaa'') is an elusive newly revealed Dark Guild that deals in the trading of illegal weapons and goods (both magical and not), assassinations, hired protection, esionage, and gambling. Most of its members consist of mercenaries, assassins, lost souls looking for a purpose in life, and even wanted thieves, criminals, and murderers. Typically, they sell their services off to the highest bidder and are known to always guarantee their mission a success; however, they will also ambush allies if they are in possession of a person or object with a worth of high value, without a second thought. Though unexplained and unidentifiable, a large majority of the members of Mano Padrino seem to be very greedy and materialistic, some even going after specific objects pertaining to their favorite hobby or past time; however, not all members seem to have this strange quirk. A large majority of the guild does have morals, as the 1st Don taught them that respect towards others and loyalty to the family were priority above all else. Although there isn't very much known about the members of the guild or its master, The Don, both the Magic Council and the Dark Guilds are aware of the potential threat of Mano Padrino, with reasoning that the guild would become a threat and attempt to overthrow the council and that the guild would forcefully conquer and expand itself throughout the dark guilds, respectively. Building While the location of the actual headquaters of the guild is located, it is a very isolated, luxurious, and interiorly-ornate building built by the 1st Don himself through the usage of Architecture Magic. Hidden underneath the compound is rumored to be a large ornate hall containing more sections of the guild; one are containing the grave and memorial site to the 1st Don in his memory. History While the origins of the guild's beginnings are unknown, it was orginally created by the 1st Don as a family for all, and emphasized on two things: '''Respect Towards All and Loyalty to the Family. These two "golden rules" were enforced with an iron fist; so much so that the 1st Don expected every member to breathe them. This allowed members to delve themselves as much as they wanted into the depths of the black market and illegal activites, and still have a strong sense of morals, knowing when enough was enough. Slowly, the guild grew stronger and expanded its roots by destroying other dark guilds, taking over their territories and still operating efficiently. Due to this tactic, the guild's power is exponential; it could even be said to not even be a guild, but an empire of illegal crimes and dealings... although, that is all unconfirmed speculation. At one point after having conquered many dark guild and expanded their services on the black market, one of their S-Class prime candidates for Guild Ace, Knamelis, commited the most atrocious and disgraceful act ever committed against the guild; he tortured the 1st don for information and murdered him, escaping from the guild with valuable and dangerous information about Mano Padrino. The Don was swiftly replaced and Knamelis was added to their most wanted list, but things were about the change for the guild: whether for the better or the worse is yet to be seen. Strength The strength and influence of the guild is immense; so much so that even the Magic Council is weary and fearful of its rapid expansion and power increase. Due to their illusive nature and activities, it is assumed that their ranks and influence branchs throughout the entirety of Earthland itself, though that is yet to be confirmed. Members Former Members Major Battles *'Knamelis vs. 1st Don': Knamelis uses the element of suprise to cripple the 1st Don and proceeds to torture and interrogate him. He then kills the Don and escapes, but not before Antan discovers the scene with other members and chases after Knamelis. *'Antan vs. Knamelis': Antan gives chase to Knamelis, eventually catching up to him and causing the both of them to face one another battle; although the outcome of it is unknown, Antan admits it was a tie, whereas, when asked, Knamelis claims he was victorious. Gallery First Don.jpg|The 1st Don Furenxiao.600.1381895.jpg|The Grand Hall, hidden beneath the Mano Reserve Trivia *'Mano Padrino' literally means in Spanish, Hand of the Godfather. *Mano Padrino is a very mafia-themed guild and the dark guild's creation was inspired by mafias and gangs in general. *Each person is often made to look professional in any situation, even when fighting against rival guilds. *Symbolistically, the members of the guild all specialize in different types of Holder Magic. (Meaning,'' it is a requirement for said character to have at least one Holder Magic.'') Category:Greenflash12 Category:Claustrophobiatic Category:Phantombeast Category:Flame Lizard Category:Guild Category:Mano Padrino Category:Dark Guilds